Coffee
by Athena356
Summary: OK, I couldn't think of a great title...a short abby/carter moment, hard to explain..please just r/r :)
1. Coffee

AN:No, I do NOT own them. But you all know that. So let's just enjoy the story. It's kinda short, and it's not based on any real episode. So here goes.  
  
  
  
Abby stood on the roof, wrapping her thin lab coat around her for warmth. A patient had her really pissed off. She had screamed and yelled at him. She had told him that he was an @$$hole. That he had deserved to die and they shouldn't have saved him. She said to him things that no one ever expected to hear out of sweet little Abby Lockhart's mouth. But then again, Abby was a good bit different from the sweet young doctor facade she put on. She had had her share of problems. And then she had bolted to the roof, mid-shift. And she sat near the edge, watching Chicago beneath her. She heard the door open. Enter Carter. Just what she DIDN'T need. A sympathetic coworker. ugh.   
  
"Hey." He held out a steaming cup of coffee as a peace offering, seeing her angry face.   
  
Her expression softened at the sight of the hot coffee. OK, enter Carter, her god, bearer of caffinee. "Hey, thanks." She reached for the cup and let it warm her hands before drinking.   
  
"Abby, are you OK? You were..sorta upset in there." _Understatement of the year award goes to John Carter. _ she thought, smirking a little.   
  
"I'll be fine, Carter. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Come on, Abby, I've never seen you blow up like that."   
  
"That kid had it coming! Every racist, sexist...every narrow-minded, prejudiced, intolerant, ignorant statement someone could make, all from him. And what do you think he'd say if he knew Benton and I saved his worthless life? He'd probably rather have died."   
  
"Abby...you know, it might have been unusual for you, but I have to admit, that outburst was pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He put an arm on her shoulder. "Yeah. I think I like your bitchy side, Abby."  
  
"Um, thanks? I guess." She smiled at him.   
  
"So, when are you off?"  
  
"8. you?"  
  
"Same. What are you doing tonight?'   
  
"Well, I HAD plans with Luka to see a show. But when you break up with someone, you kinda cancel all of your plans."  
  
"Yeah, so, are you 'just better off as friends now', huh?" Carter asked, imitating Luka's accent perfectly.  
  
"Well, that's scary."   
  
"Sorry, I'll never do it again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, you want to go get dinner after our shifts?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Luka once killed a man to prtect me. What have YOU done for me lately?"  
  
"I got you that coffee."  
  
"Ah yes, coffee. In that case, it's a date."


	2. Breakfast

AN:I don't own 'em. But I like to pretend I do! And in my world, this is what happens.......*******************  
  
  
"Hey Abby. I had a great time with you last night."  
  
"Yeah Carter, it was fun. Of course, next time you might want to plan ahead a little more. We were stuck in the rain hailing a cab for twenty minutes!"  
  
"That was _not_ my fault, Abby! The Jeep broke down, and did you really want to take the El?"   
  
"Yeah, well, you ruined my shoes!"  
  
"The weather ruined your shoes, not me!" He called, running a few feet ahead of her. She caught up to him easily and wrapped her arms around his neck. He paused and let her step in front of him so he could put his arm around her. They laughed and she playfully ran her fingers through his dark hair.   
  
"Hey Carter, you think we could stop by my place? I can't exactly treat patients in this dress."  
  
"Why not? You look great!"  
  
"Yeah, you would say that. Come on, it's right down the block."  
  
"Yeah, sure..I'd love to see the inside of your place."  
  
"John Carter, don't you get any ideas!"  
  
"Too late." He smiled, knowing he would never act on the thoughts in his head. He kept his arms around her as they walked up the stairs to her bright little apartment.   
  
"Be ready in a second."  
  
"Fine little miss 'I'm too good to wear the same clothes two days in a row'!"  
  
"Yeah, you should be talking mister 'I've got to get a new shirt at the cleaners or I can't go to work'"  
  
"Hey, my shirt was stained!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever Carter." She called through the closed bedroom door. She emerged in black pants and a blue long sleeved shirt. They walked to County together, taking their arms off of each other when they got closer, knowing that the hospital rumor mill was always looking for some good gossip.   
  
Arriving with 20 minutes to spare before their shifts started, they went over to Doc Magoo's and had some coffee and breakfast. "Hey Abby, you know, we're having this Carter family function next weekend...It will be the most boring, horrible evening full of the snobbiest people you'll ever meet, and I'd be honored if you'd join me. You just might keep me sane."  
  
"I think it's a little late to be keeping you sane, but I'll come with you anyway. If you promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything, what?"  
  
"We have to cause some trouble. Not a lot. Just a little."  
  
"Really, because I was thinking a lot of trouble would be enough so that I never have to go to a Carter family function again!"  
  
"Yeah, you'd never see your trust fund again either."  
  
"True..OK, maybe a little trouble will do. Whatever it is, it'll be more fun than hearing some relative I don't even know talking about how much money he has."  
  
"Great. Now, should I be rich too? Or should I go for the hillbilly approach."   
  
"Abby...as much as I want to cause a bit of trouble, how about you just act like yourself? I'm sure we can think of something fun to do as 2 ER docs...maybe you'll be pregnant with my child. That'll get everyone talking."  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun. Hey, we've been here for a while. We'd better go, or Kerry will kill us and we'll never get to that Carter family finction."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be a shame!" Carter smiled, following Abby across the street.


	3. By The Way.....

"Abby! Come on. If we get there on time we can leave early!"  
  
"Tempting offer, Carter, but I'm not going without my makeup. I'm a mess."  
  
"You girls sure take a long time to get ready!" He joked as Abby emerged from her bathroom. "OK, it's worth the time. You look amazing!"  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself, John." She smiled at his confused expression. "Come on now, I can't call you Carter at the Carter family party, now can I? I don't need your entire family answering every time I talk to you."  
  
"Guess not." He smiled and held out his bowtie helplessly.  
  
"You boys need so much help. You can't even dress yourselves!" She joked, fastening the bowtie for him. "Who's the party for, anyway?"  
  
"My cousin had a baby. So naturally we'll all have a party for him while the little guy is upstairs with the nanny. Loving family, aren't we?"  
  
"John, we can try to have a good time. He is your cousin after all. Be happy for him."   
  
"I don't recall telling you my cousin was a guy."  
  
"No, but I do recall you telling me about Sam, the girl he married."  
  
"Oh yeah. Can't wait to see her tonight. She's the only Carter I can stand to be around."  
  
"We'll have a good time, don't worry." John smiled at Abby's comment, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. She looked at him, surprised (but not very upset).  
  
"Good luck. Tonight, you'll need it. An evening with the Carters isn't eaasy to survive." He explained quickly.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll be OK. Are we taking the Jeep or is it still in the shop?"  
  
"The Jeep. What else would we take? The El?" John laughed and took Abby's arm, leading her down the stairs and out of the building. Abby stopped dead when they exited the building.  
  
"John..."   
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, when I said Jeep, I meant limo. Hope you don't mind, it's one of the rules of the party."  
  
"I think I'll live." Abby climbed into the limo with him and sat back to enjoy the ride.


	4. Tears And Fears

Abby and John stepped out of the limo and slowly approached the front door of the mansion. When they knocked, the butler opened the door, revealing a roomful of guests making polite conversation and sampling the food, the wine...mainly just acting like rich people at a party. Richard greeted John warmly, acting happy to see him. He stood next to a blue bassinet with little blue ribbons on it. Inside was Richard and Samantha's son, Alexander. Sam had obviously named him, otherwise he would have been Richard Michael Carter, the fourth. Luckily for the little boy, Sam came from a family where there were no "family names".   
  
"Richard, this is Abby Lockhart. Abby, my cousin Richard."  
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
"You too." Abby replied, leaning over the bassinet and looking at Alexander. He had bright blue eyes, the same color as Sam's, and light, wispy blonde hair. When Abby had straightened up and stood next to John again, Richard motioned to the nanny, Joan, to take him upstairs and put him to bed. John shook his head at Abby and she slapped him lightly. "John, stop it. Be a good boy." He grinned at her. Samantha came down the steps then, kissing Alex, who was on his was up with Joan.   
  
"John!" she made her way quickly over to Abby and John, who had barely gotten in the door.   
  
"Sam, good to see you! This is Abby Lockhart, and Abby, this is Sam."   
  
"Hey." was Sam's simple greeting.   
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you."   
  
Sam and Abby immediately hit it off, just as Sam and John had when they first met. The three sat close together at the dinner table, Richard at the head of the table, sitting to Sam's left. Millicent sat to Richard's left, and the entire table was ringed with relatives and friends, all of the rich snob variety.   
  
Dinner was about to be served. Millicent smiled at Abby across the table, pleased that John had found someone to bring that night. Abby smiled back, not quite ecstatic to be there. John hadn't made it seem like it would be fun. Joan crept down the stairs and tapped Sam on the shoulder, whispering to her. Sam excused herself and followed the older woman up the grand staircase. Dinner dragged on without her there, and Abby and John were forced to pretend they cared about the other guests. After what seemed like years, it was time to get up, mingle, and have some drinks. Abby stayed close to John as they navigated their way to the opposite end of the room from the champagne.   
  
"John, can we get out of here?"  
  
"Of course, Abby. Let's just say goodbye to Sam. Upstairs."  
  
"OK. So, shame we didn't get to cause any trouble tonight, eh John?"  
  
"Well, of you want to go down for a drink, I'm sure we'd both cause enough trouble to last them for a while."  
  
"John! Be a GOOD boy! Really, don't tempt me. I just can't..."  
  
"Alright Abby, I'm sorry...I know how you feel. It's tough. Let's hurry up." They knocked on the door to the nursery.   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
"Abby and John."   
  
Sam came to the door and opened it imediately. "You're just about the only Carter I want to see right now."   
  
"They're not so bad..ok, ok, that's a lie. They're awful. Can we come in?"   
  
"Yeah, but shh, because Alex is napping." They heard his little cries from inside, signaling that he was awake and in need of attention. "Well, nevermind that!"  
  
They stepped inside the room and Sam shut the door. When she moved to get Alex, Abby smiled at her. "Can I?"  
  
"OK, just make sure to support his..."  
  
"Sam, Abby was an OB nurse for...wow, Abby, how many years was it again?"  
  
"John, stop it!" She blushed.   
  
"Sorry Abby, go ahead. Don't be offended if he's cranky...he gets like that."  
  
Abby reached into the crib and gently lifted the little boy. He stopped crying when he got the attention he wanted, Abby was certainly satisfying in that department. While she oohed and aahed and played with the baby, holding brightly colored toys and shaking rattles, John and Sam sat on the floor.   
  
"So, Sam, not having fun?"  
  
"I don't know... I promised to do this for Richard, but I don't like this kind of gathering...too many Carters."   
  
"Hey, you had a choice...I never wanted to be a Carter."  
  
"John...you know what I mean. Heck, I'd only met you and Gamma when I agreed. If I'd met any more Carters, I think I would have run away screaming."  
  
"I often do."  
  
"Such a joker. Geez. Weren't you mister serious doctor man last time I saw you?"  
  
"Yeah. It was all an act." They began to laugh and she quickly stopped herself.   
  
"It's OK though. I'm not going to be a Carter for long."  
  
"Wha...what's wrong?"  
  
"Richard and I are getting a divorce. I complained about the party, and we got into this whole argument...it's over."   
  
"Sam, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't be. I'm not...not completely. It's not working out. We're very different people. We kind of overlooked that."  
  
"Well, you need someone to talk to, call me. I may be a Carter, but..."  
  
"Thanks John...but won't *Abby* get jealous?" She grinned and they both began to laugh. "So, you and she..."  
  
"Yeeeeahhh..."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Abby turned to John, shooting him a worried glance and holding Alex tighter. "Um, John..."  
  
He hurried over, not wanting to worry Sam. "What is it, Abby?"  
  
"Resps are shallow, wish I had a stethoscope on me...pulse is getting a little weaker. We should get him to County...I'm not sure what it is."  
  
"Let me see him." John held out his arms and took Alex. He had trouble finding the pulse, and it kept fading and then getting stronger again. He seemed to be having trouble breathing.   
  
"John, Abby, what is it?"  
  
"Alexander seems like he's having a difficult time breathing. It could be nothing, but he's getting a bit worse, and I think we should call an ambulance and bring him to the hospital."  
  
"Couldn't we drive him? An ambulance has to get here and back."  
  
"No, Sam, ambulances have supplies on board, they can start helping him when they get here."   
  
"Whatever you say, as long as you can help him. I'll tell Richard we're going."   
  
"Tell him to get a car, the ambulance can only hold one of us, and my limo's gone, I can call a cab for myself and Abby, but I know Richard wouldn't want to travel in a taxi. Besides, Gamma might want to come."  
  
"One of you go with him. I want one of you with him, in case...I'd just be nervous and in the way. John, would you go? I'll ride with Abby in a cab. We'll take Gamma, and Richard can continue the party with Gramps. He can't lose all these damn investors."  
  
"Samantha, this is his son."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Trust me. He'll come by later. Now do you see why we're getting a divorce, John? He's nothing like you, nothing like Gamma.....he doesn't care about his family. Gramps found the perfect business partner in him."  
  
"OK Sam, John, the ambulance is on its way, and we'd better tell Richard before he hears the sirens." Abby shuddered when she said his name. It brought up too many memories of her own ex husband.  
  
"Yeah." Sam hurried down the stairs, and everyone stared at her in her jeans and tee shirt. She had no place at a formal party dressed like that, and Richard groaned. He only stopped himself when he saw her worried face.  
  
"Samantha, what's wrong?"  
  
"We're taking Alex to the hospital."  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"Oh yes, we're bringing him for a checkup. Of course he's not OK! He's barely breathing. But John says he'll be fine, and I trust him."  
  
"I would like to come, but..."  
  
"The investors? Yeah, it's always the investors. I'm bringing Gamma, John and Abby. Abby's calling a cab while John looks after Alex. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Gamma. You can call County General if you want to check on him. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't." She heard the sirens in the distance as she took Gamma outside to join Abby and John. The ambulance pulled up and Sam motioned to John, telling him to bring Alex to County.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, about to burst into tears. "Don't let anything happen to my baby, John."  
  
"I won't." He promised as he closed the doors and the ambulance sped off down the dark city streets.


End file.
